Mended By You
by Danielle Shepherd
Summary: My first Ugly Betty fanfiction. Betty has always been there for Daniel, now it's his turn to be for her. DanielBetty. Slight BettyHenry


**Author's Note: This is my first Ugly Betty fanfic, so I really hope you guys like it. I also have a Detty WIP in development and should be posted soon...hopefully. Any reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or the lyrics used.**

**Lyrics: Mended By You - Sugababes**

* * *

_I tried to make it work _

_I learned the hardest way _

_I lost him in the end _

_And it was over _

She climbed into the taxi feeling as though the weight of the world had just been dropped on her shoulders. She had finally ended it with Henry. He had gone back to Tucson a year ago and since then it had a long distance relationship. They only saw each other every few months. Even though he had a son and an ex-girlfriend to support he still made time for her. But life had just kept getting in the way and in the end she realised she needed to let him go as it was just too hard for them to carry on the way they were going.

_I turned my back on love_

_I switched off at the mains _

_I cried night and day _

_'Cause it was over _

It had been several months since her relationship with Henry had ended. She had tried to move on with Gio but there was just something lacking. So she just gave up hope altogether and tried to settle into single life.

_You came up _

_I swear that it was just like something from a movie scene _

_When we met, we connected _

_I never expected you'd be everything to me _

All this time Daniel had been watching her, wishing there was something he could do to help her. He cared about her. More than a boss should care about an assistant. She was the only person he could really talk to. She had barely spoken to him since the whole Henry thing had ended. He assumed that she was worried that he would say "I told you so," but he wouldn't dream of doing that and hurting her feelings. He looked up from his desk and saw her wave at him before turning and leaving the office. He looked at his watch and instantly he knew what he was going to do.

That night he took a town car and drove to Queens. He walked up the front steps and knocked lightly on the front door. When she opened it, he could tell she'd been crying.

"I know you're here to say 'I told you so' but now's not really the time." was all she said.

He wasn't exactly sure what he should say in reply to that so he just pulled into a tight hug. Both of them felt something but neither could explain it. It couldn't be defined but to the both of them it just felt so right.

_He never held me close, you never let me go _

_Just when I lost the fight, you were my soldier _

Six months later, she was led curled up in Daniel's arms. She watched the moon creep across the floor and thought back to when she used to lie awake on nights like these with Henry. He'd never once held her close to him when they slept. Even if he did it was never as close as Daniel held her. She liked the feel of Daniel led next to her. It made her feel safe, loved and wanted. According to Daniel it was a protection thing. According to his mother it was because he was a afraid of losing her, something Betty vehemently swore she'd never do. In the daily battle she faced at _Mode _he was always fighting her corner. Every time she felt like giving up he would pull her into his office and give her a pep talk. Before long she'd be back and ready to face the world.

_And now we're standing here, in such a different place _

_August 23rd do you remember?_

She thought back to the first day they met. August 23rd 2006. She had only been hired so that Daniel wouldn't be tempted to sleep with his assistants anymore. Her first few days at _Mode_ had been absolute hell thanks to the 'old Daniel' , her unconventional appearance and the Glamazon fashionistas. But soon things changed for the better. As she had been hired by Bradford so that Daniel wouldn't want to sleep with her, she could only imagine the look on Bradford's face if he was still alive and he found out that they were together.

_You are _

_Everything I wanna say _

_Nothing that I wanna lose _

_Feel like I will never break _

_I've been mended by you _

It was these quiet moments of reflection before daylight broke that she realised that Daniel had saved her just when she needed saving the most. She would never be broken again. Daniel had seen to that. She had been mended by him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you did please review.


End file.
